1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a key unit including a mechanical key in a common housing with a transmitter for remotely controlling a lock system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A key case with a retractable key in a housing is disclosed in French Pat. No. 25 58 696. There is no disclosure regarding the accommodation of replaceable batteries in this patent.
European patent application No. 0 088 699 discloses a housing having a mechanical key, a transmitter and batteries disposed within the housing. The key is a cylindrical bolt that is rotatable about its longitudinal axis in the housing.